Consequences
by SteveChavezLove
Summary: Arkansas Dave Rudabaugh lives a risky, dangerous life filled with alcohol, fights, and lots of sex. He's never had a problem with it before now but the consequences of his risky life style are catching up to him. Eventual Arkansas Dave/Tom O'falliard. Mpreg! Dave
1. News

Dave wasn't the marrying kind. In fact he wasn't even the kind to commit to a steady relationship, but he was the kind that went out every night with a different guy each time to a bar and have meaningless casual sex afterwards. He never did think much of it. Especially since he and the man he had sex with usually parted as soon as they were finished or the morning after. Most of the time the guy left before Dave woke up and since he'd been drunk the night before, he didn't remember who it was he'd slept with. It didn't bother him. He didn't care who it was as long as he was getting some, and it never really became a problem since he always remembered to have protection before he had sex with anyone. He was perfectly content with his current life style too. Though, his pals weren't as happy about it. Dave was currently flat broke and living in Dick and Billy's guest room. This was something that Dick wasn't very crazy about, but Billy, being the push over that he was, insisted that Dave stay with them until he could afford a place of his own.

Dick wasn't very fond of Dave, and Dave knew this. But Billy was always happy to have him around, and their two week old triplet girls just loved their Uncle Dave, and even though Dave had never been to big on kids, he loved those little girls too. He babysat sometimes when Dick and Billy went out or when they were out working cattle late, and he'd had to learn how to change diapers and burp the babies and swaddle them up in a blanket and everything else. He was surprisingly good at taking care of them too, but he was still not sure if he ever wanted kids of his own. He'd rather be an Uncle than a Dad, but of course there were times when he thought about settling down, though mostly it was when Dick was pressuring him to move out. "There's a cheap place just a little ways down the street from here, Dave." Dick mentioned one night at dinner. "Don't matter if it's cheap, Dick. I can't afford nothin'." Dave had replied, a bit sharper then he originally meant to. Dick shot him a sharp glare. "Maybe if you actually did some real work you could afford to at least bye a hotel room in town." He snapped at him. Billy looked surprised at Dick. "Dick!" He snapped. Dave sighed and got up from the table. "It's fine Billy..." He said, going to grab his coat from the rack by the front door. "Where ya goin' Dave?" Billy asked worriedly. "Sit back down and eat with us. Please." Dave shook his head. "I'm goin' out for awhile." He said before heading out the door and rushing off to the saloon to get drunk and have sex with another nameless faceless mystery man once again.

Though Dave didn't know it he was living a very risky, dangerous lifestyle, and even though everyone tried their hardest to make him see this, he just wouldn't give it up. But something was about to happen to Dave to make him change his life around for good. God sent him an angel to help him out of the dangerous life he was living. He remembered the first day he'd noticed that something was wrong. He had just gone upstairs at the saloon with a handsome young cowboy who was just passing through Fort Sumner on his way to Texas. He remembered this one's name at least. It was Jack, and he'd had black hair and really pretty bright blue eyes. He and Dave had fucked for a good thirty minutes and then suddenly Dave started feeling nauseous. Jack had asked if he was okay and Dave had lied through his teeth and pushed the sick feeling in his gut away for awhile. Jack left after they were done and Dave immediately went to puke. He was throwing up for at least an hour, and for no reason. After he'd thrown up he felt perfectly fine. Sure he'd been a little nauseous afterwards but after a little while he was perfectly fine.

He'd told himself at first that it was just because he had been drinking a lot more than usual that night, but when it continued to happen he started to consider the idea that he might have something worth getting checked out by a doctor. He wouldn't do it though. He was to proud to admit that he needed help with anything. Even if it was just a little stomach bug. He stopped drinking for awhile though, and quit having sex as well, hoping that it'd help calm his stomach down. It didn't. The nausea and vomiting staid the same and some days Dave felt like it was getting worse. He let it go for two more weeks, and even then he was still getting sick. "Dave for god's sake, see a doctor. You're sick as a dog!" Billy told him one day. Dave shook his head. "Waste of money. And since I don't have any that anyway I sure as hell won't be goin' to waste any on a doctor." He told Billy, as he laid on the couch covered in a blanket, looking sick and pale. It was early in the morning and the nausea seemed to happen most at this time. Billy just sighed. "Fine but at least let Doc have a look at ya. He had two years at Medical school. He knows what he's doin'." He tries to reason with him.

Dave just sighed and closed his eyes. "Fine." He agreed. "I'll let him look." Billy nodded approvingly and later that night Dave had gone over to Doc and Charley's house to be examined. He then returned home about an hour later in the worst mood he'd ever been in. "What's wrong, Dave?" Billy asked at dinner. "Nothing's wrong!" Dave snapped and stood up before running off to his room. He shut the door and started sobbing. Billy and Dick could both hear him crying. Dick gave Billy a questioning look. "What the hell was that about?" He asked his husband. Billy shrugged and continued eating. "Hell if I know." He replied. "As far as I'm concerned that's just Dave being Dave. He's a very complex and complicated person. You'll just have to get used to it." Dick just nodded and continued to eat.

Meanwhile Dave was crying in his room. The news he'd gotten from Doc wasn't something he'd wanted to hear at all. When he'd went to see the young Doctor/Teacher/Poet that morning, all he was expecting to hear was that he had the flu and to rest for awhile and drink plenty of water. That wasn't the news he'd gotten at all. He went in later that morning after the nausea had calmed down and he hadn't puked in nearly an hour. When he knocked at Doc and Charley's door, young Tom O'falliard answered the door. The kid immediately started blushing and looking down at the floor. It wasn't a secret to anyone. He had a big crush on Dave. Young as he was, Tom was a good man. Though, Dave had never looked at him twice. Tom stayed hopeful though and every time he saw Dave he made sure he knew of his affections for him. "H..howdy Dave." Tom stuttered when he opened the door. "Howdy." Dave replied. "Know where I can find Doc?" Tom nodded. "He's inside. Come in. I'll get him for ya." Dave nodded and stepped inside while Tom went to get Doc. He sat down on the couch and waited. Doc came downstairs a few moments later and greeted him. "Hey, Dave. What brings you by?" Doc asked. "Stomach bug." Dave said, standing up slowly. Doc just nodded. "Let's have a look just to be safe." He told him before taking him back to his home office to examine him.

The exam didn't last long. Doc knew what was wrong with Dave within minutes of looking him over. "Well Dave..." He started to say. "I know I know." Dave interrupted. "Rest and drink plenty of water, right?" Doc gnawed at his lip and scratched his head, trying to think of the right way to break the news to Dave. "Well...no...But rest and plenty of fluid would be a good thing to do in this case. But that's not exactly all. You need to eat as healthy as possible, and no more smoking or drinking. You shouldn't be having anymore anonymous sex either and no heavy lifting, and absolutely no risky behavior of any kind. That includes gambling and anything else that could lead to a brawl or gunfight." Doc tells him.

"Whoa! Slow down, Doc. It's just a stomach bug. I ain't dyin'." Dave said. "Oh no! You're not dyin'! Not at all...infact, you're filled with more life now than you've ever been." Doc replied. Dave gave him a confused look. "What're ya talkin' about, Doc?" He asked him, suspiciously. Doc thought for a moment longer before finally saying. "Well Dave, I don't really know how to say this but...Congratulations. You're pregnant." Doc finally told him. Dave's jaw dropped open and he stared at Doc without speaking for a long while before finally he shouted in shock, "WHAT!? That can't be!" He shouted in anger. Doc looked surprised at first. "I..I'm sorry Dave but it's true. I'd say you're about three months along." He told him.

Dave still looked shocked. "Oh Christ Almighty what the hell am I gonna do!?" He asked, frantically looking to Doc for answers. "You're gonna take care of yourself and learn how to be a good parent before the little one gets here. That's what you're gonna do." Doc told him. Dave shakes his head. "I..I..I can't do it, Doc. I can't be a parent. I can't even take care of myself for Christ sake! How the hell am I gonna take care of a child too!?" He shouted in anger and in fear.

Doc tried to calm him but there wasn't anything he could say to make him feel better, and after a few loud minutes of fighting with him to try and convince him that this wasn't such a bad thing, Doc gave up and Dave left, crying and angry, and terrified. Tom tried to stop him at the door. "What's the matter, Dave?" He asked sweetly, as he stood at the doorway, trying to make Dave feel better. "None of your business, kid!" Dave snapped and pushed past him to leave. Tom sniffled but then wiped the tears away. It had hurt his heart but he was more concerned about Dave now than his own feelings. Dave just kept walking home, sniffling and crying the whole way there. He couldn't do this. He wasn't ready. He didn't know anything about being a parent or even anything about kids. But the fact of the matter was whether he was ready for it or not, Arkansas Dave Rudabaugh was going to be a mommy.

TBC


	2. First Date?

"I told you this would happen, Dave!" Dick said sternly to the young man who was currently sitting on the couch sobbing after telling Dick and Billy that he was knocked up with some mystery guy's baby. "I told you a million times over! I fuckin' knew you were gonna get yourself knocked up one day!" Billy just stood next to Dick shaking his head and gnawing at his lip. "Dave what the hell have you done?" He asked. Dave just wiped his teary eyes and sniffled to hold the tears back. "I..I don't know.." He muttered. "Oh god I can't believe this." He buries his face back in his hands to cry. Billy sighs. "Do you even know who the father is?" He asked. Dave just sobbed harder and shook his head. Billy sighs. "God dammit..." He muttered. "Dave, this is really serious."

Dave just nods. "I know." He said, wipe in his teary eyes. "What am I gonna do, Billy?" He asked then, looking desperate. Billy opens his mouth to speak but Dick cuts him off. "Well for starters you're gonna take care of yourself from now on. You're gonna start eating healthier, and I don't want you drinking anything but water, juice and milk. And your time at the saloon is over! Understood?" Dick asked him. Dave hesitated. "I..I don't wanna.." He started. "Dave! Is that understood or not!?" Dick asked again, only more forceful this time. Dave gulped and nodded. "Good."Dick said then. "Now secondly, you need to learn how to care for a baby. I can help you with that. And I'm sure that Charley and Steve will be happy to pitch in...Third, You need to have regular doctor's appointments to make sure you and the baby are both doing okay. And fourth, we need to throw you a baby shower at some point so you can have everything you need for the baby when it arrives." Dick tells him. Dave just sat there sniffling. "I can't do this." He whimpered. "I don't want to do this!" Billy shrugged. "Well you shoulda thought about that while you were fuckin' all your little nightly partners without protection." He told him. Dave got up and went to his room before slamming the door behind him. Billy and Dick could hear him start to sob as soon as the door was closed. Billy sighed and looked down at their three baby girls who were playing with their toys on the floor. "Girls, don't ever be like Uncle Dave okay?" Billy told them. The babies just cooed at him and waved their chubby little arms. Dick, meanwhile, was knocking on Dave's door, trying to get him to let him in to talk. "Dave please, we just wanna help." He tried to convince him. "Go Away!" Dave shouted through the door. Dick opened his mouth to say something else but he was stopped when Billy put a hand on his shoulder. "Just leave him be, Honey. He needs some time to himself." He told his husband. Dick simply nodded and walked away from the guest room door. "I'm gonna start on supper. Keep an eye on the girls okay?" He asks Billy. Billy nods and kisses him. "Okay." He agrees. Dick smiles and kisses back before going to start supper.

Dave tried to skip out on supper that night, but Dick wasn't going to put up with that, and he ended up force feeding him until he came out to eat with them willingly. Even then though, Dave was quiet and had no interest in talking to any of them, and after dinner he had no interest in playing with the girls like he usually did. Billy and Dick tried several times to strike up a conversation with him but Dave just wouldn't talk. He was depressed, and this went on for several more days. He wouldn't talk or smile or even try to crack a joke. Dick had gotten fed up with it, and suggested to Billy that they make him see a psychiatrist but Billy turned the idea down. "He'd never do that, Dick. You know that." He told him. "Yeah yeah I know but it wouldn't hurt to try." Dick tried. Billy just shook his head. "No. It'd just make him feel more out of place and he'd be even more upset." He told him. Dick just sighed and ran a hand over his tired face. "Well whatever. It was just an idea."

They could hear Dave throwing up and crying just outside the back door. Dick sighed. "Poor guy." He said, frowning. "It's his own fault, Dick. He shouldn't have been as big of a slut as he was." Billy reminded him. Dick sighed. "Don't call him that, Billy." He told him. "Well that's what he was Dick. It's what he's always been and he'll probably what he'll always be. Dave's a slut. That's just a fact of the world." Billy replied, pouring himself a cup of coffee and sitting down at the table. Dick just sighed and served Billy and himself their bacon and pancakes. The babies were in their high chairs, all fast asleep still while their parents ate breakfast. Billy smiled as he looked at the three babies. "Cute little suckers." He said, smiling with pride. Dick grinned. "They sure are ain't they." He replies in agreement. Billy just keeps smiling. "Ya know, they've only been here for a month but I don't know how we ever did without them before." He says. Dick nods. They continue to admire their tiny little miracles until suddenly the door to the back porch opens up and Dave comes in. He looked like hell. He was pale, his hair was a complete mess, he was in desperate need of a good shave, and his pajamas were filthy. He didn't smell to hot himself either. This was a result of having not been out of bed in the past week.

"For God sakes Dave. Take a bath!" Billy told him. Dave gave him a death glare. "Shut up!" He demanded. Billy and Dick were both shocked at the new behavior he was displaying. For the past week Dave had just been sad. Now he was angry at everything and everyone. "Dave, I saved some breakfast for you if you're hungry." Dick told him. Dave just looked mad and mumbled something under his breath as he grabbed his plate and went back to his room, slamming the door. Dick sighed. "I'm worried about him." He said. Billy just nodded in agreement. "It wouldn't kill him to bathe though. Angry at the world or not, it don't mean he has to smell like death." He said, a bit sharper than he meant to. Dick just laughed. They didn't know that Dave could hear them from the other side of the door. Dave just sighed and stripped down out of his filthy pajamas and went into his private wash room. He filled the wash tub with water and got in. He sank down in the water till only his face and his feet were sticking out. His belly was sticking out of the water a little bit too. He reached his hand out and rubbed the little bump. It was hard like his ab muscles that used to be there were. He sighed. He'd always prided himself on having a great body. Now he was almost certainly gonna lose that perfect figure forever.

He sighed and ducked under the water to wet his hair. Then when he came back up he scrubbed it with soap, along with the rest of his body, then ducked under water again and rinsed himself off. He got out again then dried off. He didn't have any reason to leave the house today so he just threw on a loose pair of pajama pants and a baggy shirt. He'd taken to wearing baggy shirts now so nobody could tell that he was expecting, cause truthfully he was ashamed of it. He threw on his clothes then rubbed shaving cream onto his very fuzzy and neglected looking face and shaved all the stubble and whiskers off. He then splashed some water on his face and walked out of his room to get something to eat. When he got out into the kitchen, Dick, Billy, and the girls were gone and there was a note on the counter for him from Billy, telling him that he, Dick and the girls had gone to visit Alex and Susan and that they'd be back by supper time.

Dave sighed as he served himself a couple of pieces of cake leftover from last night and plopped down on the couch to eat and rest. It wasn't long before there was a knock at the door, and Dave groaned as he got up from his comfy spot on the couch to answer it. When he opened the door, Tom was standing there looking red faced and embarrassed. Dave rubbed his eyes. "Dick and Billy are gone." He said to the kid. Tom gnawed at his lip and looked up at Dave. "I um..I know..." He said. "I uh...came to uh..see you." Dave looked a little shocked then slowly got out of the kid's way. "Well...come on in I guess." He said, going back into the house. Tom followed him timidly. Dave sat back down on the couch and continued to eat while Tom stood nervously in the middle of the living room. Dave eyed him, confused about what he was wanting from him. "What do ya want, Kid?" He asked finally. Tom looked down at the floor, blushing hard. "Um..." He started to say. "D..Doc wanted me to see if you..um...if you wanted to...to get out of the house for awhile." Dave just stared at him. "What are you tryin' to ask me, Tom?" He asked, not really understanding what Tom was getting at.

Tom blushed harder. "Um...do you wanna...wanna go out for lunch...or something..." He tried again, still looking down at the floor. Dave thought for a moment then rubbed his belly. "I guess I could go for some lunch." He said. He was pretty. Plus it probably would be nice to get out of the house for a few hours. Tom looks up at him and smiles before blushing and looking back down again. Dave slowly gets up from the couch. "Give me a minute to change." He told Tom before going to his room to get changed. Dave knew that Doc didn't send Tom. The kid just wanted to take him out on a date of some kind. It didn't bother him though. If he was gonna take him out for a nice meal which he so desperately needed right now, Dave didn't care if Tom was the devil himself. Course Tom wasn't anything near a devil. He was an angel if anything. Dave smacked himself in the head. Why the hell would he think like that. Tom was fuckin' fifteen years old and he was twenty one. That was just sick. He pushed the thoughts from his head and changed into some pants and a better shirt, telling himself it was nothing but the fact that he hadn't had sex in weeks making him think about Tom like this.

"Let's go kid." He said as he came back out of his room and headed for the front door. "I've been cravin' barbecue for a week." Tom got up and followed him out the door and down the street to a little restaurant. They sat down and ate for quite awhile. Dave was hungrier than he thought and ended up running up quite a big bill's worth of barbecue. Tom didn't mind though. He paid for it, no question. He then walked him back to Dick and Billy's place. By then it was nearly sun down and Dick and Billy would be back soon. Tom blushed and looked up at Dave. "I um...I..I had a nice time." He said, quietly. Dave sighed as he opened the door. "Yeah...yeah me too..." He replied, standing in the doorway and looking at Tom. Tom stood hopefully looking up at him. Dave sighed. He knew what he was after. He was waiting for him to invite him in...No. Not now. Tom was to young. He was to innocent. Dave couldn't do that to him. Plus he really wasn't in the mood for any sexual contact of any kind. The baby was using his bladder as a pillow and he really had to piss for what seemed like the hundredth time today.

Dave sighed and looked up at Tom. "Thanks for Lunch but I really need to get going..." He said, going to shut the door. Tom stepped towards him. "We should do this again sometime soon." He said quickly before Dave shut the door. Dave kept the door open and looked at him. "Yeah..." He said after thinking for awhile. "Yeah I'd like that." Tom smiled brightly. "Alright..." He said awkwardly. "I um...I guess I'll see ya later." He waves and smiles. Dave just nods and gives a little grin. "Yeah..see ya kid." He replied before shutting the door and rushing out the back door to piss again. Once he was done he smacked himself upside the head again. "Damn it Dave!" He scolded himself. He should've turned the kid down. He should've said no. He'll he should've said no the moment Tom asked him to go out to lunch. But why didn't he? His growing appetite, that's why. He sighed and sat down on the back porch. He then starred down at his slowly but surely growing belly. "Damn it kid. Now you've caused me to fuck with Tommy's heart." He shook his head and closed his eyes. Great. Now he was knocked up, and Tom thought he loved him. God things just couldn't get any worse for him.

TBC


End file.
